Blood Brothers v2
by Mystical Light
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves with a new friend and ally named Castiel, a man with a unique and hidden past. None of them are truly what they appear to be but together they have one goal in mind - to get back their lives that were unfairly taken away from them. Vampire AU Warning: Pre-slash Dean/Castiel
1. Lost but Found

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the television show Supernatural. I do not own the characters listed in this story and am doing this purely for amusement. No money is being made for my having written this piece.

I am sorry to those of you who enjoyed the first version of this story but I just could not continue it the way it was. For me, reading it back, it was just a big jumbled mess and so after a great deal of consideration I went back to the drawing board and started all the way back at the very beginning. I've already got three chapters finished with a new plotline and, if things go well, it'll be better than it was before.

* * *

At a quarter passed two o'clock in the morning, the sky over Lebanon, Kansas suddenly opened up, pounding pellets of rain like bullets from high above. It began pouring so hard that the lonely and lowly man knew he needed to find some kind of easy shelter and soon. This was his third night in town and his sixth night without a true roof over his head. Shivering, he finally settled under the overhang of a closed restaurant, huddled in on himself as he waited still as a statue for the storm to at least partially let up.

He made sure to stick to the darkest shadows, that way no one would think to speak to him, not even the police. The city was just so full of living and breathing people. It was taking every single bit of his weakened self-control to not find someone (anyone) to fulfill his aching need.

Hoping to drown out the beating, pounding, noise, he covered his ears with his hands and hummed to himself his favorite song that always comforted him when he was a young child.

* * *

Driving since sundown, the Winchester brothers were on their way back to their place when they needed to stop for gas in the big city and maybe to take a quick leak depending on the state of the local Gas n' Sip's restroom.

They were returning home after a three day's long, exhausting hunt that had taken most of their energy and sapped it away. A break was definitely on the horizon and Dean definitely could not wait to sit back on the couch with a cool one and catch up on his DVR'd shows waiting for him thanks to Charlie's illegal, yet totally _not_ illegal, cable setup.

Sam came back from the bathroom and Dean was just pulling the gas nozzle out of the Impala's tank when he happened to take a look across the street and could've sworn he saw the shadow of a figure sitting in the dark, in the pouring rain.

"Dean? We going?" Sam asked, rubbing the drops of water from his eyes and stretching his back until it made a popping noise.

"Sammy, is there some dude across the street, hiding from the rain?"

Sam turned and looked, squinting a little through the drops and, yeah, there was definitely someone over there. The brothers had a silent conversation with their eyes and, as one, they walked across the street, leaving behind their car and walking through the rain to see if the stranger was in need of any immediate assistance. Sam stopped short and Dean skidded to a halt before he could walk into his back.

"What's wrong?"

Sam turned to his brother and turned back, sniffing the air. "We might have a problem..."

* * *

He went over the refrain for a fourth time and looked up upon hearing two sets of footsteps stopping before him. Slowly he lowered his hands and, with fear in his heart, said, "Good evening?"

"Um, good evening," the shorter of the two men (brothers, his senses supplied) said. "Is everything all right, dude? In case you didn't notice, it's sort of raining like the end of the world out here."

"I am...perfectly fine."

The taller one sniffed the air and minutely shook his head. Shorter nodded and made a move to reach for something in his back pocket.

Fearfully, he stiffened and...was handed a small, square handkerchief.

"Your face is totally soaked. Must be annoying."

He thanked the kind stranger and wiped some of the moisture from his face.

"Look, my name's Dean and this is my brother Sam. I don't think I can sleep tonight without knowing you had somewhere to go in bad weather like this."

"The men's shelter..."

"Nah," Dean said quickly, "that's probably full. Especially on these kinds of nights."

"What my brother is beating around the bush about is, would you like a sturdy roof over your head? You know, instead of a plastic awning."

He was startled. "I am a stranger. You don't know anything about me and yet you want me to come to your home with you?"

"Well, like I said," Dean said, scratching his head, "you might catch your death on a night like this."

He hesitated and then slowly got to his feet, Sam helping him to stand, his hand lingering in his own and 'oh'. _Oh_

"You okay?" Sam asked. "Lightheaded?"

"Um, a little. Didn't get anything into me all day."

"You hungry?" Dean asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Low blood sugar."

"Yeah," Dean muttered, giving his brother a dark look, "blood sugar."

"Well, I'm still getting soaked," Sam said pointing across the street, "You've been sitting out here for, what, hours? Let's just get back to the car and go. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Very well."

The three men exited the alley and ran across the street to get into the waiting black car.

"Nice vehicle."

"Thanks," Dean said, smiling.

"Hey, um dude?" Sam asked. "What's your name?"

"Castiel," he said, "my name is Castiel."

Everyone got into their seats and Dean exited the lot and headed out to the highway. "So...Castiel? That's an _interesting_ name."

"It means 'My Cover is God', according to my parents. Came to them in a dream apparently."

"So, you religious?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head against the window. "There might be a God out there. I know there are other strange things afoot."

"Afoot, Cas? Seriously?"

"So, Cas - can I call you Cas?" Sam asked, glaring at his brother.

"You may."

"You been in town long?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Castiel counted back. "I have been in the central US for about a week."

"Why Kansas?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to get away."

Sam and Dean both shared a look and the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

At four, the Impala pulled up into the garage of a smart looking ranch house just outside of Lawrence.

"You have a lovely home," Castiel said, slamming his door shut.

"Hey, easy with Baby."

"Baby?"

"Dean..." Sam sighed.

Dean gave the car a subtle rub before everyone trooped to the front door and Dean let them in. "Make yourself at home," he said, dropping his keys on the table next to his door and Sam and him removed their wet jackets and hung them on the rack above it.

"You can put yours there too, Cas."

Castiel removed his own, now threadbare due to the elements coat and hung it up. His mind came to a conclusion but he really needed to ask if it was all right with them.

"May I...?" he began to say and broke off, suddenly unsure.

"May you...?" Dean repeated.

"May I trouble you for use of your shower?"

Dean made a face and shrugged his shoulders. "Knock yourself out. Down the hall, third door on the left."

Castiel nodded his thanks and left to find the bathroom.

Sam and Dean waited until he was out of direct earshot before making their way to the lower level of the house, the level where they really lived.

"You thirsty?" Dean asked.

Sam let out a yawn and nodded. "I could drink."

Dean got to the downstairs refrigerator and removed two, seven inch plastic packets full of red liquid.

"Think Cas wants one, too?"

* * *

The shower was a refreshing burst on his cold skin. Castiel turned off the water and stood straight, staring at the tiles and thinking hard about how he ended up without a home.

These boys, whoever they were, were the first to offer him any kindness in days. Or, they were the first that he'd actually allowed rather than the others whom he'd made getaways from as soon as he was spotted. Somehow, he knew exactly what their game was. Mainly because, that was the game he was playing too. He would have to face them, and soon.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey, Cas?" Dean called through the door. "I've got some spare clothes for you. Your others are in the wash right now."

"Thank you, Dean. You may leave them beside the door and I will exit the shower and change into them."

"Okie-dokie. Sammy and I are downstairs so, when you're done, you can meet us there."

"Thank you." Castiel wiped his wet face with his hand and pulled back the shower curtain. His stomach cramped and Castiel almost collapsed, the only thing keeping him from crashing to the ground being that he grabbed onto the counter to hold himself up. His mouth was feeling sore tonight. Staring into the mirror, Castiel wiped the glass until he could see his face. After a week, it still surprised him that he could see himself reflected back despite everything the books and movies tried to tell him otherwise.

Castiel got dressed in the comfy pajama pants and white tee-shirt and exited the bathroom, searching until he found the stairs leading to the lower level.

"Dean?" he called out once he was on the lower level. "Sam?"

Castiel suddenly stopped short because he smelled something nearby. It wasn't something that most people could immediately recognize, but Castiel knew what it was and his stomach cramped once again.

Wanting. Needing.

He turned the corner and came upon a refrigerator unit that reeked of the stuff hidden inside. God, he was just _so hungry_. Putting his hand against the handle, Castiel stopped for a moment to think this through. Why did a refrigerator, in the middle of two guys' house, smell of copper and life?

"Cas."

Castiel slowly turned around to see the two brothers standing behind him (how had he not heard them approach?) and holding in their hands two empty packets that he knew at least a few minutes beforehand contained at least a pint of blood, each.

"You hungry, Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel found himself nodding his head, looking down at the floor in shame and sadness.

Dean came forward and gave him a pat on the back before reaching in to the fridge and removing a pint for Cas himself. Castiel took it and, without wasting any time, tore into the package with his teeth and drank.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said, now patting him on the shoulder, "We'll keep you safe here."


	2. Visited

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. This is a work of fiction and no money is being made for my having written this piece.

* * *

The next morning (or evening), Castiel woke up on a green couch, his back stiff from the lumpy cushions he'd laid on. He was alone now which meant that the brothers had likely gone into their own bedrooms at some point to sleep too. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and decided to try and find out if there was a bathroom downstairs because he really needed to take a leak and soon.

He arrived at the first door he found and opened it to discover - a linen closet. The next door over revealed a closet full of board games.

"What the - ?"

The following door was locked which either meant it was one of the brother's rooms or it was a place where he or anyone wasn't allowed to go.

_"So how long...?" _

_"Have we been 'Creatures of the Darkness'? What is it, Sammy? Going on two years?" _

_"Yeah, right after Dad..." _

_Castiel looked down at his feet and sighed. "Two weeks ago, I was coming home late from one of my night labs on campus. I was (he scratched behind his ear) going for my doctorate in medicine. Pediatrics. I was jumped at a bus stop - my usual stop and..."_

"Cas?"

Castiel turned and Sam was standing in the doorway of what was no doubt his bedroom, his hair incredibly disorderly and he was yawning.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said, now stepping away from the door he was trying to open. "I was wondering if there was a bathroom down here or do I need to go back upstairs to that one with the shower?"

"What?" Sam asked and then his brain slowly caught up with him. "Right. Um, we have bathrooms attached to our bedrooms down here. You can use the one in mine."

"Thank you."

Sam walked back into his own room and Castiel walked in behind him and stopped at the entrance. Sam's room looked...calm. The walls were painted a light, pale blue and there were a couple of photos hanging on the wall in frames. A couple with himself and Dean, a couple with an older man and himself and one single picture of a pretty blonde girl with long wavy hair and a wide smile. Castiel quickly got his business done and came back out to find Sam with his head face down on the pillow again.

"Sorry about my brother," Dean said from the doorway, scaring Castiel for a second. "He likes his sleep."

"Dean, please if you would..."

"Have a good sleep, Cas?" Dean asked while scratching his head. "Gotta be better than lying out in the street, right?"

"Despite your couch -"

"Hey, I picked out that beauty!"

"It was good," Castiel said with a calming sigh. "I haven't sleep that well in a long, long time. Thank you."

"Well good 'cause, if you want to, you can hangwithusfornow."

"Beg pardon?" Castiel asked, confused and leaning forward.

Dean sighed and looked at his sleeping brother for a second. He looked back at Castiel and said, "Stay with us, man. We'll keep an eye on each other. You're still new. Dangerous."

"I'm dangerous?"

"Frankly," Dean said, stepping away from the door and waiting for Castiel to follow, which he did after a second. "Frankly, I'm surprised that nothing in the papers said anyone is exsanguinated or dead if you were there for over a week."

Crossing his arms, Castiel asked in a low voice, "How do you know I don't know how to hide a body?"

"Pediatrics? Yeah, you know more than enough about body functions, I don't doubt."

"Some people are still trying to sleep," Sam called from his room.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it, Sleeping Beauty."

"Dean," Castiel asked when they were a distance away, "why haven't I gone after anyone?"

They stopped once again in the living area with the couch and each took a seat on either end of it.

Leaning his head against the back cushion Castiel said quietly, "I can _feel_ this - this dark energy in me, Dean. It's….how can you stand it?"

Dean frowned and looked up to the ceiling. "With new ones and their…blood lust. Damn it. Sammy and me – we haven't seen a lot of our kind since turning. Been avoiding them really. I never even saw one in person until I was, like, twenty-six. They were just, legends. Y'know, I always thought vamps were just extinct. Or really good at hiding."

"I'm guessing it's the latter."

"Well, my brother and me live in a basement. That alone..."

Castiel chuckled and sighed to himself.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, sounding hopeful.

"A little hungry."

Dean smacked Cas on the knee and got up. "Let's get a little breakfast then and we can talk a little more after."

Castiel nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had eaten and showered, the three of them were seated in front of the television when the doorbell upstairs rang.

"That'll be Bobby," Dean said, leaving the marathon of Doctor Sexy he'd forced them to watch so he could answer.

"Bobby?" Castiel asked.

"He's a friend of the family," Sam said, watching Castiel's reaction. "Sort of like an uncle."

They listened as Dean greeted the man ("How the hell are you, Old Man?" "Better'n you, Idjit.") and then Sam and Castiel stood as they came down the stairs.

Bobby was an older man. He looked kind, friendly as his eyes caught sight of Castiel's. He nodded his head to him and asked, "This the guy?"

"That's the one. Cas, come meet Bobby Singer - hunter extraordinaire."

Castiel came forwards and shook Bobby's extended hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, son."

Castiel instinctively stiffened and stuffed his hands into his pockets. His behavior did not go unnoticed by anyone and Bobby nodded before turning back to Dean.

"So, shall we all sit down and chat?"

"Yup."

Everyone returned to the couch, Bobby (after greeting Sam) took a seat in the La-Z-Boy recliner and it was then that Castiel noticed the shoulder bag slung over his body. From out of it, Bobby pulled a pad of paper and a pen. The paper already had a few notes written on it and from his vantage point Castiel could just make out his name and a few other little things.

"If you don't mind, Castiel, I have a few things I'd like for you to clarify if that's all right."

"Sure," Castiel murmured, eyeing the brothers before looking to their friend. Bobby started talking.

"Your full name is Christopher Castiel Novak and your birthdate is October 9, 1975."

"Castiel is your middle name?" Dean asked.

"It was unique," Castiel said, surprised, "How do you -?"

"You're from a suburb of Boston. Your mother's name is Patricia and your father's name is Charles. You have two older adopted siblings and then there's you."

"Yes," Castiel repeated. "How -?"

"You were studying pediatric medicine in downtown Lawrence, at Kansas University Medical Center before you disappeared for several days. The boys found you at the gas station in downtown Lebanon -"

"Stop!" Castiel said, finally putting his hands up and staring at everyone in the room. "How? How do you have all of this information already? I only just met Sam and Dean less than twelve hours ago."

"Well," Dean said, rubbing his hand against the back of his head, "after you fell asleep, we gave Bobby a ring, telling him that we had someone he needed to look into."

"You didn't believe me when I told you my story?" Castiel asked, a little hurt.

"Well, you've gotta see it from our side, Cas," Sam said, "We haven't run into a lot of our kind but there's always some kind of pattern. Some bloody trail that leads to them being caught and taken care of. But you. You, who claim to have not taken a life yet after more than a week after being turned? We needed to look a little deeper, just to see if things were, well, legit."

"Anything else, Bobby?" Dean asked.

Bobby rummaged around in his bag, putting the papers back inside. "We can do this another time, I suppose," he said with a sigh.

"All right then. Thanks for coming."

"Nothing better than driving out almost six hours for a fifteen minute visit. Where else do I have time to think?"

He nodded to the boys, looked pointedly to Castiel and then left up the stairs with Sam following him this time.

"Who was that man really?" Castiel asked.

"A friend from before," Dean said. "We stayed by his place after - after our dark time and he helped us through it. He's the one who supplies us, y'know."

"He smells of sadness and grief - let alone alcohol."

"He's a hunter so, naturally, it comes with the territory."

Puzzled, Castiel leaned his head slightly to the side and asked, "Hunter? What kind of hunter?"

* * *

Standing under the streetlamp across the street, a single figure watched as the elder hunter exited the house with a vampire following him close by.

"So, do you buy it?" the vampire asked.

The old man shrugged his shoulders and removed an internet article from his bag and handed it to him. He read through it quickly and looked up while trying to think of something to say.

"What I think is that, at the very beginning, a vampire needs to feed otherwise they don't stay a vamp for long. He fed. I just don't think he remembers it."

"Probably blocked it out." The vampire sighed and extended his hand to the hunter who shook it. "Stay safe, Bobby."

"You two as well."

"Three."

"You're intent on keeping him then?"

The vampire shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head like a child unsure of if he's making the right choice but making it anyway.

"What can I say? We like the guy. There's something about him that just fits with our little group."

"I'm not going to try and talk you out of it, son. Keep an eye on him – you don't want him going out there and slaughtering a church or anything."

The two men shook hands and the figure under the streetlamp frowned and bit the inside of his cheek before vanishing as if he'd never been there to begin with.

* * *

More soon. Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like it.


	3. Shoot

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not owned by me. This is a work of fiction and no money is being made for my having written this piece.

Sorry about the delay. I've been dealing with some finale feels and finally got around to editing this morning. Enjoy and please let me know whether you're enjoying the story or not.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you need to repeat to me what you just said."

Dean sighed and looked to the ceiling for guidance. "Again?"

"Yes, again." Castiel leaned slightly forwards from his seat on Dean's bed and waited.

"There are...people out there who hunt monsters."

Castiel felt the goosebumps crawling up his arms. "People are just out there hunting us. Hunting me?"

"Look," Dean said, putting his hands up and trying to calm the freaked out guy, "like we said, you stick with us and we're already one step ahead of the really bad guys."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any better."

"That's why Sammy and I are going to train you up. Make sure that you can defend yourself. Y'know, outside of the other way you can...defend..."

Castiel turned his head so that he was looking down at the floor as he wiped his nose.

"Cas," Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

"How can you really even say that?" Castiel asked. "I'm a...I'm a monster, Dean. The purpose of my species is to kill people, draining them of their life, their blood, to fulfill some sort of sick need. My body literally craves it."

"You're new, Cas. You need to learn how to dial it back fifteen notches so that you can function without that thirst. We had to learn it the hard way, remember?"

_"We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were out, celebrating, when I flirted with the wrong chick who brought me back to her place which ended up being some kind of boarded up factory. I went along with it. Honestly, I thought she was a little kinky. _

"_She brings me inside and, man, this was the one time I wasn't packing. My dad would be so pissed at me for being so short sighted. I go along with it, right up until the part when this man shows up. He was tall. Wearing a suit. He thanked the girl for bringing me and there wasn't anything I could do. I had nothing, not even a knife. I tried fighting him off - he laughed and fed me from his wrist. _

"_After that, I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was making my way back to the motel room. Sam was already back in the room, fast asleep on his bed and -" _

_"I can take it from here, Dean." _

_Dean nodded to him and Sam continued. _

_"I was asleep. Just barely I heard the door to our room slam open and Dean just collapsed. I tried reviving him and then this - this guy walks in the room and says that Dean is his now. I made a move to go to my duffle when the guy catapults himself across the room to block me. Y'know, all catlike and gracefully. Next thing I know, he's got me on the ground and...Well, the rest kind of goes without saying. He let us into his nest. He guided us and we - we were his children. We had a Father again in a way. Family even. And then one day we just woke up..."_

Castiel knew Dean was right and, hell, he probably would be able to help him learn to defend himself.

"So where do we start?"

Dean smiled and Cas waited for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

"You have a shooting range in your basement?"

Dean shrugged and said nonchalantly, "We had a weekend off. Okay, your earplugs in place?"

"What?"

"Very funny," Dean said, rolling his eyes and turning Castiel bodily until he was facing the target.

"Take your best shot and we'll talk about it in a second."

Castiel gave Dean the side-eye before sniffling the air, aiming and firing. Both men stared at the bullet hole, just outside of the third ring of the target.

"Not bad," Dean said, impressed.

"I suppose that I should inform you that I have done something similar to shooting in the past."

"You have?"

"Do you remember a video game called 'Duck Hunt?'"

Dean groaned and Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"You're insane, Cas."

"I've been told. Shall we try it again?"

* * *

Dean let Castiel have the extra guestroom just a few doors down from his own room.

"So, not ready yet to run off screaming?" Dean asked from the door.

"No. When the alternative is being on the streets, it's nice to have friendly people nearby."

"Well, if you can't sleep, we've got a closet full of -"

"Board games, I know."

"That was, um, Sam's idea."

"Uh-huh," Cas said, clearly not believing him.

"It was. Well anyway we've got another one that's all full of books."

Frowning, Castiel looked away. "I didn't find that one."

"Well, it's right next to Sammy's room so try to be a little discrete - he's a light sleeper."

"Very well. Thank you, Dean."

"Good night, Cas."

"Good night."

Dean shut the door on his way out and Castiel laid back on the blue comforter, his legs dangling off the edge. He closed his eyes and thought back as he drifted off.

_The bus was late tonight. He checked his watch and for the first time in two years, the 9:30 was fifteen minutes late. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw someone standing under the streetlamp not moving with their arms crossed. They were probably waiting for their dealer or something._

_Crouching in on himself, Castiel turned and suddenly there was a girl sitting on the bench next to him who wasn't there a second before. He jumped but hoped she didn't see. _

_"Did I frighten you?" she asked, voice a little breathy. _

_"No. Nope." _

_The girl licked her lips and smiled coyly at him, batting her eyelashes. _

_"Okay, maybe a little." _

_The girl chuckled and slid herself so she was sitting closer to him, her leg touching his. Goosebumps erupted over his body. He could feel the coldness of her skin leaking into his body from the simple touch. He wasn't surprised though, seeing how little she was wearing - form-fitting bustier, short, leather skirt, fish-net stockings, thigh-high boots and piercings and tattoos all over her body. It was a sharp contrast to Castiel's attire - button down white shirt, dress pants, black shoes and an overcoat. _

_"Going to meet friends?" Castiel asked. _

_"Yeah," the girl said, "or something like that." _

_Castiel watched her bite her lip, her body fidgeting so much that she looked about ready to bolt. _

_"You okay?" _

_"Fine. I'm fine." _

_Then Castiel heard something that sounded suspiciously like a snarl and turned to her to see what was wrong. From out of her gums, a second set of teeth descended. They were sharp and monstrous. She screeched at him this time and Castiel, frightened beyond words, jumped up and ran. He got as far as the end of the block when someone stood in his way. _

_"Hello, boy," a large male in a suit with a bald head and long, curved fingernails said with gladness. _

_Castiel gasped and moved to run but the man grabbed him by the neck and held him in place. He slowly let go of him but, strangely, Castiel found himself still unable to move. _

_"I apologize about the state of my little, feral child. She was just a little hungry." _

_The man licked his lips and Castiel shut his eyes, fearing what was going to happen next. _

_"You are a very handsome man, you know. Beautiful. There is something almost...angelic about you." _

_Castiel sensed that the man had leaned in closer to him, his breath cool on his face. Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes and the man smiled at him, first without showing a hint of his teeth. Then, the second set, just like the girl's, descended into place and he bit into the side of Castiel's neck. He forced Castiel down onto the wet street, taking his fill and then stopping. Blearily, Castiel opened his eyes and the man was forcing something into his mouth. _

_"Find me when you are ready, child." _

_Castiel could've sworn he heard something after that and then felt someone touch him gently on the forehead._

_"Castiel...is that really you?" a phantom voice whispered. "Castiel..."_


	4. Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. This is being done purely for amusement.

Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Castiel was always awake by 5:30. It didn't really surprise him - even as a regular human he was always an early riser. He knew the brothers wouldn't even be awake for another hour or so, so there was nothing left to do but find that closet of books to occupy himself with and relax until the tornado struck. Castiel showered (thankfully, even his room had an attached bathroom) and exited his bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. There was light snoring coming from within Dean's room so at least he was sleeping comfortably. When Castiel reached the door next to Sam's bedroom, he just barely touched the handle when Sam's own door flew open and Castiel flew backwards into the far wall.

"Sorry, Cas," Sam said with a chuckle.

"It's quite all right," Castiel responded, getting his breathing in order. "Did I wake you again?"

"What? No," Sam said, shaking his head. "No, I was just going to go for a run."

Belatedly, Castiel looked at the man to see him wearing sweatpants and a light tee-shirt. He had an iPod clipped to the waistband of his pants and running shoes on his feet.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Enjoy yourself."

"Maybe you can join me one day?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. I have enjoyed running for exercise in the past."

Sam waved to him as he ran up the stairs. Castiel stood staring for a minute before remembering what he was looking for and opening the closet. Dean wasn't kidding. Every inch of the closet (and it was a deep closet) was full of different sizes and shapes of all manners of books. Novels and non-fiction. How to books and ancient looking books that appeared to be about other supernatural creatures.

Buried at the bottom of the bunch though was an old, large tome that immediately caught Castiel's eye. He grabbed it with two hands and pulled so hard that his backside hit the floor and the book fell open on his lap. Castiel coughed out the dust that settled into his lungs and looked down to see a colored image of the Nativity. There, lying in a manger was the baby Jesus, his parents, the three wise men, some animals, a shepherd boy...and an angel. Castiel mindlessly traced the side of the angel's wing when, before he could move, Dean appeared, gun in hand, looking like he'd just gotten up and moved into action.

"I heard a thump? What's attacking us?"

"Um, nothing?" Castiel answered, sitting up and closing the book on his lap.

Dean stood straight and sniffed, lowered his gun and sheepishly scratched his head. He looked down at the book Castiel was clutching and stifled a laugh.

"The Bible? Really?"

Castiel opened and closed his mouth before pushing the book off to the side.

"You going back to sleep?" he asked instead, getting up to stand.

Dean looked back in his bedroom and shook his head. "Nah. Why don't you put back the 'Good Book' and we'll have a little drink for breakfast?"

Castiel rubbed his stomach and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

At seven that evening, after they were all showered and dressed, there was a knock on the front door upstairs. Sam excused himself to answer it and a few minutes later he came down with a short, red-headed girl that Castiel immediately wanted to sink his teeth into.

"Greetings, Bitches," the girl said before noticing Castiel and flinching.

Dean turned to him and gave him a slight push. "Hey, she's a friend. Cool it, Cas."

"He new?" she asked, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah. Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, this is our good friend Charlie Bradbury."

"It is...a pleasure to meet you," Castiel forced himself to say.

"Right back attcha," she said with a smile.

"Cas, maybe you should wait in your room until Charlie leaves -"

"No. If she is your friend and...and human then I must learn to interact with her."

Dean turned back to his friend. "You okay with this Charlie?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt me..."

Dean put a firm hand on Cas' shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "We'll keep a close eye on him."

Cas knew that Dean wasn't lying. Obviously this girl was very important to them.

Somehow, three hours later, the four of them were in the middle of an intense battle on the Wii she'd brought and hooked up to their television.

"I am the king of this game," Dean said, easily beating the three of them for the fourth time in a row.

"What the hell, Dean," Charlie exclaimed, throwing down her controller.

"It's all about the skills."

"Okay, well, I'm thirsty," Sam said, standing and starting to walk away. "I'll be right back."

That left Charlie alone with Dean and Cas. Dean was in the center seat of the couch with Cas and Charlie on either side of him.

"So, um, Cas?" Charlie said, fixing her sleeve and not looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes?"

"So you're, uh, like the brothers then, huh?"

Castiel shifted in his seat and crossed his legs, also not looking. "If by that you mean a blood sucking creature of darkness - then, yes."

Charlie turned and huffed out a laugh. "I wouldn't exactly call you a creature of darkness. You seem more like, like a puppy."

"Puppy?" both Dean and Cas said at the same time with both a mixture of confusion and humor.

"Oh come on, Dean. You don't see it?"

"See what?"

Charlie gave him a look. "You find this random dude in the middle of nowhere and you bring him home after figuring out he's just like you. And he's nice. You're like, some missing piece of the puzzle. There's something special about you."

She directed that comment right to Castiel and he floundered for a second before managing to blush and mumble a quiet, "Thank you."

"Yeah. A blushing, creature of darkness."

* * *

Charlie stuck around until nearly daybreak. Everyone was utterly exhausted for separate but valid reasons.

"Natural insomniac," Charlie said after Castiel questioned her about her ability to keep up with them, pace for pace, into the wee hours of the morning.

She gave each of the brothers a hug and then turned to Castiel and gave him one as well. Castiel's head ended up right in the crook of her neck and he took one tentative sniff before pulling himself away and giving her a closed mouth smile.

"Take care of yourself, Ms. Middleton," came out of Castiel's mouth just seconds before he realized that wasn't the last name the brothers' had told him she had earlier. Charlie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" Dean asked, confused. Sam frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's...nothing. Nothing. He said...absolutely nothing - so., I'll just be...I'll just be going. Cas. Boys."

Charlie shouldered her way passed them and walked up the stairs, tucking some hair behind her ear as she went.

"_What_ was that about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, turning to Castiel. "Cas?"

"It was weird," Castiel murmured. "I looked her in the eye and I just...knew. I knew her name. I knew who she really was, what she was hiding. Her fears, her hopes, her lifespan."

He turned to the brothers.

"I knew everything about her in a single glance. What does that mean?"


	5. Comparing Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Nothing monetary is being made for my having written this piece.

Next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_He was walking down a flight of stairs. Down. Down. Down into a…a crypt. When he reached the very bottom and his shoes made a gentle tap-tap sound on stones, he looked up and there surrounded by nothing but torchlight stood Dean. He was wearing a dark suit, black shirt and black tie. He looked...handsome. _

_"Cas, you made it," he said, coming closer to him, standing before him. _

_He smiled and put a hand against Castiel's shoulder and pulled him towards his body. His lips barely touched his own before_ the loud crash from somewhere outside of his bedroom pulled him from his sleep and Castiel jumped up in his bed and sighed.

"Dean, what the hell? Seriously?"

Oh. The brothers were awake.

"What? I didn't see a box. It was dark."

"You have super, vampire vision," Sam sputtered. "You couldn't have missed it!"

"Fine. I didn't want to wake up Cas. Happy?"

Castiel got up out of his bed and opened his door to find the brothers fully dressed and apparently trying to go up the stairs with the least amount of noise possible which was ruined by Dean walking straight into a cardboard box that was sitting in the middle of the hallway.

Sam had a duffle bag clutched in his hand and looked between Castiel and his brother.

"Dean, I've gotta get moving if..."

"I know. Sammy; just go and we'll talk later."

Sam smacked his brother pleasantly on the shoulder and waved to Castiel before running up the stairs, grabbing a set of keys and shutting the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" Castiel asked.

"Got a case. It's only a one man job so Sam volunteered to check it out. All goes well, he should be home by the weekend."

"Seems an awfully long time to be leaving the nest."

In hindsight, he had no idea what made that word come to his mind. The word came easily to Castiel and he felt a shudder down his spine just thinking about it. This was a nest of their kind, truly.

Dean sighed and turned away from Castiel, asking, "You sleep okay?"

"I slept adequately. You?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad."

They fell into silence once again before Castiel decided to speak.

"I'm going to drink a little and..."

"Knock yourself out, man."

Castiel looked back at Dean as he walked away. Dean didn't look before going back into his own bedroom and shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

Dean didn't come back out until many hours later, nearly daybreak. Castiel met him at the refrigerator and crossed his arms, waiting for the man to say something. When it didn't appear that Dean was going to say a word, Castiel was the one to ask, "What is going on with you today?"

"Nothing," Dean said defensively and he grabbed a packet from inside and opened it to take a drink.

"Why were you hiding in your bedroom, Dean?"

"Was cleaning some weapons and didn't want to be disturbed," he said, taking a swig.

Castiel didn't know if Dean was telling the truth or not. He didn't have x-ray vision after all.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Dean said with a smirk, trying to diffuse the situation that they'd fallen into.

Castiel had half a mind to rip his head off but instead he took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "Dean."

"What?"

"Would it…would it be possible for you to tell me a bit more about what it was like when you and Sam were both turned?"

Dean stopped in place and frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

Castiel shrugged and looked him level in the eyes.

"I don't think - I don't want to go into it right now. It's still too fresh in my head and it's not something I want to live through again so..."

Ever the peacemaker, Castiel nodded and said, "Its fine, Dean."

"It is?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Yes, Dean. You can tell me about it whenever you are ready. I merely asked because, I'm not sure. Maybe because I wanted to compare experiences."

"Well, I can tell you that you are definitely one of the unique ones. Sammy and me...damn, this is hard."

Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling and forced himself to continue.

"Sammy and I were like your classic run of the mill vamps. At first, the bloodlust...damn it, it was so freaking strong. It was like hunting, only for the other team. We'd...we'd butcher anyone who got within fifteen feet of us and...and...Bobby found us after a couple of months. Got a tip off another hunter in the area."

Castiel nodded and to tried to be a subtle about it as possible. He knew that this was a very difficult conversation for Dean to be talking his way through. He was doing just fine so far.

"We ended up going after _them_. We killed the one hunter and then when we saw Bobby...we didn't even recognize him at first. It'd only been a few months and already we'd fallen so far to the dark. We attacked, he fought back. Man, I don't even know how it happened but somehow he got the upper hand on us and brought us back to his place after drugging us with some D.M.B."

"D.M.B?"

"Dead Man's Blood - Later. Um, where was I?"

"Bobby got you."

Dean nodded to himself. "Right. Anyway, Bobby has this panic room in his basement, just finished, and he stuck us in it and then, every day for, I don't know, a few months (our time was pretty skewed then so it might've been more or less), he starts bringing us packets of blood. Two square meals really. We didn't know where he got it and he didn't tell us. There were a few bad moments. I got him once on the arm; left a nasty, jagged scar."

"Bobby seems to have forgiven you though."

"He's a tough guy. He knew us when we were just kids and we're the only thing he has left that can be considered family."

"You should learn how to forgive yourself. It was not your fault."

"Technically it was. I was the idiot who fell for the girl and got turned first."

"It doesn't matter though, Dean. You decided that enough was enough. Bobby was your friend and you pulled on the strength of your own spirit and said 'No more.'"

Silence reigned for the moment but Dean slowly nodded to himself. He wiped a hand against his forehead and turned to walk away. Castiel wanted to stop him but didn't. It was difficult to relive the past, especially one so dark. Instead of returning to his bedroom, Dean took a seat on the couch in front of the television and turned on the game system that Charlie had left for them to use.

Dean turned to Castiel and asked, "You wanna play a little?"

Castiel nodded slowly and took a seat beside him.

* * *

Dean's phone began to ring when they were in the middle of an intense game of Mario Kart. He paused it, walking away from Cas without saying anything ("What the hell, Dean?") and went into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Hey Sammy, stopping to rest?"

"Yeah. Twenty-two hour drives kill my back, y'know."

"Oh, I do."

"We're doing the right thing, right?"

Dean wasn't even so sure anymore. "We've gotta see what we can find out man. There's something about him that we're just not..."

"Seeing. Yeah, I hear you. Okay, I'm going to take a rest. Call you when I'm closer."

"'K Sammy. Stay safe."

"You too."

Dean closed his phone and, with his hand fisted around it, brought it to lean against his forehead before he left the room and went back to the waiting Castiel.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Dean said, taking the game off pause and promptly launching a blue shell at Cas' Princess Peach.


	6. Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. There is no money being made for my having written this piece.

Thank you to those of you still reading. You'll find out why in this chapter I decided to rewrite this entire story. I just wanted to add one little thing to Cas' story that I just couldn't fit in the last time. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam pulled the Impala up in front of the modest looking two-level home and turned off the ignition. He double checked the address he'd gotten off of the internet and after adjusting his tie, he got out and went up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited, looking up at the sky grateful that it was a cloudy day today.

"May I help you?"

Sam turned back to find an older woman, possibly in her mid to late sixties, gazing up at him. She looked nice enough.

"Good day, ma'am. I am Agent Page with the FBI and I have a few questions I'd like to ask you about your missing son."

The woman appeared taken aback. "Missing? My son is..."

"If I may?" Sam asked, motioning to come inside. The lady stepped aside just as the sun burst forward from behind the clouds.

"Patti? Who was at the door?" An older man shuffled into the room and stopped at the sight of tall and imposing Sam Winchester gazing at the numerous old pictures on the wall of his entryway.

There were a particularly large amount of a blue eyed, dark haired boy that made him frown and twitch his cheek.

"Chuck, this is Agent Page with the bureau. He says Christopher has gone missing."

Charles Novak frowned. "Cas isn't in Kansas?"

"No sir. If we may talk for a little while, we might be able to glean some information into our case."

Patti led the way into the sitting room where she immediately took a seat on the couch and Chuck settled in a worn armchair. Sam sat on the couch next to Cas' mother, took out his notebook and took a deep breath, allowing his craving to remain under his control.

* * *

"Dean?"

"What?"

Castiel followed Dean's voice up the stairs and into the main level of the house.

"Dean?" he called out again.

"What?" Dean answered, poking his head out of what appeared to be another closet.

There was a large, cardboard box on the ground next to him and Dean was busily tossing different sorts of clothing into it.

"Having a yard sale?" Castiel asked jokingly.

"Yeah. The neighborhood holds one every year and, well, this year we're contributing."

"I was only joking."

Castiel took a seat beside Dean and the other man spared him a glance before assisting Dean, handing him objects and letting the other man tell him what he was keeping or not.

* * *

"What can you tell me about your son?"

Patti began to speak first. "Christopher was always a...special boy. He was fascinated by everything around him. Birds, trees, people. He loved bees - even when one stung him and he cried as his face swelled up. He loved everything in God's creation and it loved him too."

"I have a report that says when he was younger, Chris - if I can call him that - went to visit a child psychiatrist due to, um..."

Mr. Novak answered before his wife could. "The boy got it into his head that I wanted to kill him."

"Chuck!"

"What do you mean," Sam asked.

Chuck sat up in his seat and coughed a little before talking. "Between years two and four, the kid seemed to think I'd hurt 'im anytime I'd go near 'im. Put on a hand on his shoulder and he'd scream."

Patti looked stricken but she was nodding too.

"Okay, but then he got older? He just forget?"

"Kept to himself a lot. Allowed the touches though. Good touches, hugs and the like. I was never rough with the boy though, Agent. Always know that."

"Of course. He grew up."

"Christopher was our only little boy. He loved his siblings..."

"Was it hard for you to conceive?"

Patti and Chuck Novak looked at each other, worried.

"What does this have to do with your case?" Chuck asked.

"Just building a picture here, sir."

"Well, yes. We were told early on in our marriage that having children wasn't on the table. We adopted two beautiful girls and then, one day out of the blue, I was pregnant."

"Says Chris is only in his early thirties which would mean -"

"I was thirty-nine at the time, yes. It was a miracle."

"So, Chris was a miracle."

"We prayed for a child and heaven rewarded us," Chuck said, taking his wife's hand into his own and squeezing it.

"About his middle name..."

Patti appeared uncomfortable for a minute, taking her hand out of her husband's and scratching her cheek. "It came to me in a dream."

"I see."

* * *

Castiel helped Dean lug the box outside to the curb.

"So, how're you doing man?"

"Pardon?" Castiel asked, thrown for a second.

"Are you still doing okay?" Dean asked again. "Feeling hungry?"

Castiel rubbed his stomach absentmindedly and shrugged his shoulders. "I feel fine. It's weird, I mean, shouldn't I feel something?"

Dean stared at him and also shrugged, mostly to himself. The sun was setting just behind them, giving Cas a weird golden colored glow.

"Maybe you're finally adapting."

Dean pulled him back inside with him and shut and locked the door.

* * *

"Thank you for answering all of my questions. Here's my number. If you hear anything -"

"We'll call," Patti Novak said while nodding. "Thank you Agent. Please, find our son."

Sam bowed his head and went to his car. He sat behind the wheel for a few seconds before starting it and getting back on the road to home. This was just weird. He looked down at the seat beside him where his notes that he needed to show Dean were just sitting.

Cas was...psychic?

There was something about this that was so off. Sam got onto the highway and floored it, hoping to make good time back home.

* * *

_He was floating._

_He could see clouds and birds. Bees buzzed passed him. Suddenly, he felt pain. The pain moved through his limbs and he was falling. Down, down, down he went and his body began to dissolve around him. His mind became nothing and a light shot out from his chest and disappeared just as quickly. He was nothing more than atoms and they rained down upon the earth in a blaze of shooting stars._

Castiel opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of the stars. The dream had been as vivid and reoccurring for as long as he could remember.

Shifting under his sheets, Cas turned over and tried to fall back into oblivion


	7. Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Nothing monetary is being made for my having written this piece.

* * *

Sam called Dean when he was twenty minutes out, telling him to meet him outside.

The sun had set and darkness spread over the horizon while Dean waited calmly for his brother, sitting on their rarely used front porch with only a magazine and his thoughts. Cas had complained about a headache earlier so Dean knew that he was still inside napping. He hoped the guy was alright but he didn't really feel in the position to really help him. He was just a friend, right?

The Impala appeared at the end of the street and a few minutes later she was pulled up in front of the house. Sam climbed out from behind the driver's side door and went over to his brother, giving him a companionable hug and slap on the back before both men started for the house.

"So? What'd you find out?"

Sam immediately shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea. Get this..."

* * *

Castiel heard the tell-tale sound of a door slamming shut, meaning that Sam had finally returned from his sojourn. Dean hadn't really told him where he was going but the fact that Sam was gone for almost three days was a bit much to leave hanging. He never said a word though. Every time he'd asked, Dean vaguely said that he was going to "tell him later" - but he never did. Cas didn't really mind though. He was merely a guest in their home for the time being.

_"They don't trust you, Castiel."_

Huh?

Castiel rolled over and stared through his darkened room. He was alone. He knew he was alone. But that voice...? Where did it come from?

_"Find out where he was."_

What?

_"You'd be interested to know it, child."_

Trying to make the least amount of noise possible, Castiel got off of the bed and went to his door, opening it just an inch. A crack of light illuminated a line against his face and body as he sat down and listened.

"...So he's got some serious problems then?" That was Dean talking, trying to figure something out.

"No," Sam answered with a sigh, "Well, not anymore anyway."

Papers ruffled and Castiel leaned in to see the back of the boys' heads as they leaned their heads down to look at something between them.

"He went to a kid's shrink and then, over time, just forgot about it I guess."

Castiel brought his upper lip against his lower teeth and held his breath. They couldn't be...

"In high school things were troublesome too. His mother said that he got into all kinds of trouble - drugs, alcohol. He even served a short jail sentence -"

"But...but, Cas?"

Castiel stifled a gasp and in his haste and nervousness he bumped against the dresser he was resting his back against. The brothers turned around as one and Castiel quickly slammed his door shut and locked it.

* * *

"Damn it," Sam murmured.

He looked to his brother beside him and he too looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They should've had this conversation upstairs, away from prying ears. They were just so used to not having to hide anything and, visiting the guy staying with them's parents? That was definite hidden material that needed to be done in a more delicate way than simple snooping.

"Dean..."

"I'm on it."

Dean stood and went to Cas' door and gave himself a minute before knocking politely.

"Cas, open up."

* * *

_"They're lying to you, Castiel."_

"Why did they visit my parents?" Castiel asked the voice. "How did they find them?"

_"They're expert hunters, child. They've been trained in seeking the unknown since they were but children themselves."_

But...But why didn't they tell him? He should've...he should've been there. He missed his parents. They had absolutely no idea where he was. He hadn't called them in weeks, being so busy with his studies. And the obvious vampire thing. The knocking continued but Castiel ignored it, concentrating on that buzzing in his head.

"Sam had no right."

_"That's right."_

"Cas," Dean said, "Come on man. We can talk about it."

Castiel covered his ears and lowered his head to his knees.

_"Come to me, child. I would never lie to you as the brothers have."_

"Cas."

The door flew open and Castiel leapt at Dean and attacked him with punches and incoherent yells before running up the stairs, out the front door and to the end of the street.

"Where are you?" Castiel asked the voice. He nearly collapsed when an image suddenly popped into his head. A magnificent house in the middle of...

_"North Dakota. You will find me in the town of Hoople."_

Castiel looked back behind him and then took off, heading north.

* * *

Sam was upon his brother just seconds after Castiel left the house, concern at the forefront of his mind.

"Dean?"

"I'm okay," his brother said and immediately Sam helped him back to his feet. Dean began to rub at the now sore spot at the back of his head as he looked dismally into Castiel's vacated room.

"He can be anywhere by now."

The brothers locked eyes and Sam reached into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone.

Dean walked into the dark room and sat down on the bed, listening to his brother giving the details to Bobby. He had a bad feeling that this was going to go down this way. Cas heard them talking, figured out that it was about himself and now he was gone, far away from them. They had no idea of to where and no way of figuring it out.

Dean sighed and took his own phone out of his pocket, dialing the first person he thought would be of assistance. Maybe Charlie would be able to help them too.

* * *

The house was one of the largest he'd seen and was surely the grandest. He stood on the bottom steps and looked up to see a figure looking down his eyes at him.

"Are - are you the one?"

"Indeed I am," a silky voice answered, stepping down to come and meet him. As the figure approached, Castiel realized that he recognized him. It hit him all at once.

"You're the one," he whispered, almost reverently. "You're the one that turned me."

He stopped before Castiel and reached out his hands and brought Castiel's head down so that he could kiss him on the top of the head. Like a father.

"Indeed I am. I am your Alpha, the first of our kind."

Castiel felt weak in his very presence and for some reason unknown to him was unable to look him in the eye without feeling shame.

"Do not be ashamed Castiel. I forgive you."

"You - you forgive me?"

"Come," the Father said, taking him by the arm. "Come and I will teach you the true ways of our kind."

Castiel followed him up the stairs and into the house without a single word of protest.


End file.
